


내 우주는 전부 너야

by breathechoes (bluedreaming), kaithartic (bluedreaming)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/breathechoes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/kaithartic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her heart's pounding in her chest as they drive through the night, hair streaming back in the wind, hand held up to feel the air pushing her fingers.<br/><em>catbear advent 2016: december 3</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	내 우주는 전부 너야

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fopsyche94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fopsyche94/gifts).



> [prompt thread](http://bluedreaming.livejournal.com/37830.html?thread=14278#t14278)  
> Title from [Love me Right](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RuqaVryDRd0) by EXO.
> 
> This is for [](http://fopsyche94.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fopsyche94.livejournal.com/)**fopsyche94**

 

Her heart's pounding in her chest as they drive through the night, hair streaming back in the wind, hand held up to feel the air pushing her fingers.

"Are you okay?" Junmyeon asks, looking up, dark glasses that mirror the streetlights zooming past. Joohyun grins back, running a tongue over lipstick that even tastes red, beneath the haze of the city and the stars hiding above.

"I'm with you," she says, and lets the soft flutter in her chest grow into something brighter, limpid bud blooming neon petals, as her fingers creep across the gear shaft to tangle with his, the warm skin like a shock as her fingertips brush the back of his hand.

 

_“Love is like a magic carpet_   
_with a mind of its own._   
_You step on that carpet_   
_and it takes you places–_   
_marvelous places,_   
_odd places,_   
_terrifying places,_   
_places you’d never have been able to reach_   
_on foot._   
  
_Yeah,_   
_love’s a real adventure!_   
  
_But you go where the carpet goes;_   
_after you’ve stepped onto it_   
_you don’t get to choose_   
_a goddamned thing.”_   
_―[Helen Oyeyemi](http://www.goodreads.com/quotes/4571505)_

 

The party is loud, red cups spilling over onto the lawn, a few stooped figures smoking in the halos of the light from the windows, flailing forms within and the ground in a kilometre-wide radius is vibrating with the bass from the subwoofers, so that Joohyun feels, hand still clasped around Junmyeon's, walking up the path, that she's walking into a dream. Someone hands her a cup at the door, a flash of white before pupils dilate, swallowing blue; she tips her head back and drinks, sharpness filling her mouth.

Junmyeon's blond hair shines in the strobe lights, everything moving in stop-motion as the alcohol spreads out, wings unfurling beneath her ribcage.

"I love you," she whispers in his ear, warm breath tickling his skin; he pulls her close for a moment, arm wrapped around her waist, fingers caught in the red of her dress.

"I know," he whispers back. She can see herself reflected in his dark glasses, and she wonders what he sees in hers.

 

_“I hate_   
_that my life_   
_is teaching me_   
_that I can only_   
_be loved_   
_if I put my love_   
_out of reach_   
_and just drift_   
_above people_   
_until they love_   
_my remoteness.”_   
_―[Helen Oyeyemi](http://www.goodreads.com/quotes/7031538)_

 

The stars are bright now, milky way arching overhead as they speed down the highway, only the occasional lights red-shifting away in the opposite direction when she turns to look. Joonhyun rests her head on Junmyeon's shoulder instead, relishing the speed, the way everything is left behind.

"Faster," she says, grinning, and he pushes the accelerator to the floor of the car as their mouths meet, heart-shaped for a moment, pink and red before he licks into her mouth, moonlight playing over their skin behind the windscreen.

"Do you love me?" he whispers into her hair as she pulls away, trailing an arm outside the car.

"Maybe," she says, fiddling with the instax before she snaps a picture of the both of them, Junmyeon looking at her as she looks at the shutter, neither of them watching the road.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for [sonic shiritori](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/453073.html).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [별들의 불꽃놀이](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962799) by [ideare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare)




End file.
